Un grand pas en avant
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Après un grave accident de voiture, Tris doit reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Qui de mieux que notre cher kinésithérapeute pour l'aider à retrouver une vie normale ? OS


**J'ai eu plusieurs demandes où je devais mettre Tobias en tant que kiné alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis ni médecin, ni kiné donc je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est véridique (pour la rééducation et tout ça ) mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Si vous êtes calés en médecine, éclairez ma lanterne pour que je me cultive dans ce domaine ! ;)**

 **Je finis mon blabla en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Un grand pas en avant**

Tris POV :

 _Cinq mois plus tôt :_

 _La musique est la seule chose qui me tient compagnie. Je déteste rouler de nuit surtout sur les routes étroites. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais j'ai peur du noir alors j'ai toujours cette peur qu'un moment je regarderais dans mon rétroviseur central et qu'une personne serait assise derrière moi. Mes yeux bougent dans tout les sens, je regarde chaque bordure de route, chaque arbre de la forêt. J'entends mon téléphone vibrer contre le plastique de la boîte à gant. En temps normal, je ne répondrais pas mais il n'y a personne sur la route. Je ralentis tout de même, baisse le son de la musique et décroche le téléphone._

 _« Allô ?_

 _\- Tris, où es-tu ? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend._

 _\- Oh arrête, j'ai vingt minutes de retard et je suis en voiture. Je suis là dans un quart d'heure maximum._

 _\- Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas manquer le super champagne que Will a sorti. On va essayer de t'attendre mais on ne promet rien._

 _\- Au pire, vous n'avez pas à m'attendre. Je boirai autre chose._

 _\- Si tu le dis. Je boirai à ta santé._

 _\- Merci Christina. J'en aurai besoin avec ce boulot qui me ruine la santé._

 _\- Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi._

 _\- On en parle après d'accord ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! En plus j'ai une super bonne nouvelle à... »_

 _Je n'entends pas la suite car je vois la grosse branche qui bloque la voie au-dernier moment. Je donne un coup de volant pour l'éviter mais c'est trop tard._

 _La voiture vire dans la chaussée puis fait un tonneau sur le côté._

 _Ma vision est floue. Mais je peux voir la lumière de mon téléphone qui repose sous le pare-brise brisé. J'essaie de relever la tête mais c'est comme si mon corps me dit non. Pourtant, j'entends la voix de Christina._

 _« Tris !... R-répond moi ! Tris ! Oh mon dieu... Will ! »_

 _Puis je l'entends fondre en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à bouger car dès que je le fais, c'est comme si on me plantait des couteaux dans le corps. Les voix sont faibles mais je les entends._

 _« Christina ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- C'est... c'est Tris ! Je crois qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture !_

 _\- Quoi ? Calme-toi ! Tu crois ?_

 _\- On parlait et puis j'ai entendu un bruit sourd... elle ne répond plus... »_

 _Ses cris redoublent puis j'entends la voix de Will, plus forte qu'avant._

 _« Tris ? Tu vas bien ? »_

 _J'essaie de parler mais un simple gargouillis s'échappe de mes lèvres._

 _« Oh putain... ok...ok... tu peux me dire où tu es ? Christina, tu sais où elle est ?_

 _\- Non... elle a dit un quart d'heure d'ici._

 _\- Tris, tu peux parler ? Où es-tu ? »_

 _Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour parler._

 _« D... D deux... cents... la D... deux cents d-d.., bégayé-je incapable de parler._

 _\- La D202 ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?_

 _-...Oui..._

 _\- Je te passe Christina, continue de lui parler et surtout ne ferme pas les yeux. »_

 _Je l'entends crier d'éteindre la musique puis il appelle les secours. Christina reprend le téléphone._

 _« Est-ce que tu es blessée ? Demande-t-elle._

 _-Je sens... plus... rien... Peut plus... bouger... Mal._

 _\- Ne bouge surtout pas, tu pourrais aggraver ton cas. Oh mon dieu, Tris, c'est... c'est..._

 _-Chris... ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis là... Je t'écoute._

 _\- Je t'aime... Tu es ma...sœur... Tu... tu..._

 _\- Shh... Les secours vont arriver. Tu restes éveillée..._

 _\- Désolée... »_

 _Ma vision se brouille puis plus rien..._

« Eh oh, Tris ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum ? Désolée, je réfléchissais...

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Tu pensais encore à l'accident ?

\- Je suis si transparente ?

\- Non mais je te connais par cœur. »

Christina continue de pousser mon fauteuil roulant jusqu'au cabinet du kiné qui me suit depuis plus d'un mois maintenant .

J'ai été plongée dans le coma pendant deux mois pour guérir de mes blessures, deux mois de plus récupérer et après tout ça, j'ai enfin pu commencer la rééducation et le renforcement musculaire. Je n'ai pas encore totalement récupérer mes capacités musculaires alors je dois me déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Je n'ai le droit de forcer sur mes muscles que lorsque je fais mes exercices chez le kiné quatre fois par semaine.

Christina m'ouvre la porte puis m'aide à monter dans l'ascenseur. Le cabinet de kinésithérapie est au quatrième. Elle m'aide à entrer dans le cabinet. Mon kiné nous entend et dit qu'il arrivera dans quelques minutes.

« Tu veux que j'attende avec toi ?

\- Non ça va aller. C'est déjà gentil d'être venue avec moi.

\- Je suis toujours là pour toi. »

Je prends sa main et la serre fermement.

« Encore une fois, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, dans ma tête c'est très clair. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras alors que mon kiné approche. Elle le regarde en souriant puis se tourne vers moi.

« Attaque ! », murmure-t-elle.

Je la frappe au bras.

« Bonjour Tris, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va merci. »

Christina se racle le gorge.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Je te la confie, prend en soin Quatre.

\- Comme toujours, non ? »

Elle s'échappe sans un mot de plus. Christina connaît Tobias par Uriah qui est un collègue de travail. Elle l'a vu quelques fois et quand Uriah a su que je devais faire de la rééducation, il a tout de suite parlé à Tobias. Je suis contente qu'il l'ai fait parce que Tobias est adorable. J'ai fait énormément de progrès en un mois, j'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose que j'ai réussi à faire ce week-end.

Tobias et moi, nous nous entendons très bien. Il me pousse à me surpasser pour faire mes exercices mais il connaît aussi mes limites.

« Alors Tris, on y va ?

\- J'arrive. »

On va dans une salle et il m'aide à m'installer sur la table. Il doit bien se muscler à force de me porter comme ça au moins six fois par séance.

Il commence par prendre ma jambe droite et la plier dans des sens différents, il fait ça pour tester la résistance de mes muscles et savoir quand ça me fait mal.

« Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-il. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Ça va, Caleb m'a emmenée à la piscine comme tu l'as suggéré. J'ai passé mon temps avec les enfants dans la pataugeoire.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de nager un peu avec l'aide de Caleb ?

-Oui, il m'a emmenée pour que je puisse faire des gestes de nage avec mes jambes mais ça me faisait mal donc on a vite abandonné.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide mais il fallait essayer. Tu recommenceras dans deux semaines.

\- Mais j'ai pu aider ma mère à cuisiner. J'ai réussi à éplucher les pommes de terre. »

J'ai le contrôle parfait de mes mains mais mes doigts, c'est une autre histoire. Je n'arrive pas à faire les choses précisément alors c'est une grosse victoire pour moi.

Il pose ma jambe et prend l'autre pour faire la chose.

« Félicitations ! Tu fais énormément de progrès et je suis fier de toi. »

Je rougis de la tête aux pieds. Je dois avouer que Tobias me fait craquer et à force de passer autant de temps avec lui, je peux affirmer qu'on s'est rapprochés. Je passe près de trois heures ici chaque jour, ce qui fait à peu près douze heures par semaine.

Je le sens reposer ma jambe puis il fait pareil avec mes bras. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il m'aide à m'asseoir puis me donne un rubik's cube pour travailler la motricité de mes doigts. Je n'ai réussi à le finir qu'une seule fois.

Il observe mes doigts bouger autour du cube mais aujourd'hui, ils semblent que je n'ai presque pas de contrôle sur eux. Il m'arrête après cinq minutes.

« D'accord, on ne va pas faire ça aujourd'hui sinon ça va te frustrer. On va passer à la suite. »

Il place des poids de 250 grammes sur chaque cheville puis il me demande de les lever les jambes le plus haut possible tout en restant assise. Je n'arrive pas à tendre les jambes mais c'est une victoire personnelle quand je dépasse les 45 degrés. Tobias semble fier de mes progrès et après quelques minutes, il me libère de cette torture. J'attrape ma bouteille d'eau pendant que Tobias prépare le prochain exercice. Je grogne quand je reconnais de quoi il s'agit.

« Oh non... pas ça...

-Eh si. Allez ! »

Il m'aide à m'asseoir et je place mes jambes. Cette machine s'appelle « la presse », elle m'aide à muscler mes jambes pour pouvoir marcher à nouveau un jour. Je tourne la tête vers Tobias qui sourit.

« Espèce de sadique.

\- Arrête de parler et commence.

\- On peut pas s'arranger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposerais ? »

Il vérifie que les poids minimum sont sur la machine pour que je ne me blesse pas. Je rougis à sa réponse. Est-ce que je dois me lancer ou pas ?

« Un café ? »

Il se relève, un sourcil haussé.

« Il me faudrait plus que ça...

\- Deux cafés ? », proposé-je les joues rougies d'embarras.

Il éclate de rire puis pose sa main sur la machine.

« Allez, c'est parti. Tu m'en fais dix comme ça. »

Je le fusille du regard mais démarre. Si je veux remarcher, je dois avoir des muscles. Dès la première poussée, je sens que je n'y arrive pas. Je tremble. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas ma journée. Après la première, je relâche mes muscles et le regarde.

« C'est trop pour aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu peux le faire, allez réessaie. »

Je suis perdue dans ses yeux et je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté mais en voyant ses yeux s'illuminer, je comprends tout de suite. Je me reconcentre sur l'exercice. J'arrive à en faire cinq de plus puis c'est le carnage. Je pousse de toutes mes forces.

 _Sept._

J'ai l'impression d'accoucher tellement c'est difficile.

 _Huit._

Allez Tris !

 _Neuf._

Je prends des grandes inspirations. Encore une. Mes jambes tremblent puis je peux enfin relâcher.

 _Dix._

Je respire profondément, Tobias ne fait que sourire.

« Parfait ! Bravo Tris !

\- Il n'y a rien de fou, d'habitude j'y arrive beaucoup plus facilement. »

Il rapproche un tabouret et s'assied. Son visage devient sérieux.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait faire cet exercice pour rien. J'ai ajouté des poids pour voir où tu en es. Tu as réussi le test donc du coup, on va essayer de te faire marcher aujourd'hui. Voir si tu arrives à poser ton poids sur une jambe.

Je reste bouche bée devant lui puis un énorme sourire gagne mon visage. Il m'aide à me lever. J'arrive à tenir debout sans aide mais il m'est impossible d'avancer. Il recule d'un pas mais ne lâche pas mes mains pour que je ne tombe pas.

« Alors détends-toi. C'est juste un test. Tu prends le temps qu'il te faut avant de te lancer. Si tu ne veux plus le faire et encore attendre, je comprendrais. Si tu veux que je te tienne plus pour te sécuriser, tu le dis d'accord ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête. Il doit sentir mes mains moites. J'ai tellement peur. Si je réussis, j'aurais fait un énorme pas en avant – dans les deux sens du terme – mais si j'échoue, je me sentirais tellement incapable. J'ai envie de faire ça mais j'ai peur. Tobias doit le sentir.

« Ok, on va y aller doucement. »

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me soulève de telle sorte que mes pieds touchent le sol mais que le poids ne repose pas sur mes jambes. Il me fait avancer tout en aillant le reflexe de la marche et progressivement, je sens mes pieds toucher le sol plus fermement. À un moment, je sens que mes genoux tremblent mais je continue.

Jusqu'au moment où son bras n'a pas lâché ma taille mais tout mon poids repose sur mes pieds et je continue de marcher.

Je savais que j'allais pouvoir le refaire un jour, il ne me manquait que des muscles pour le faire. Mais maintenant, j'ai fait un bon en avant. Je suis prête à doubler mes efforts pour retrouver mes mouvements plus vite.

Je prends Tobias dans mes bras, à la limite des larmes.

« Merci.

\- Pas de soucis. Allez, on a encore du boulot et je ne veux pas que tu restes debout trop longtemps. En parlant de ça, interdiction de marcher chez toi, surtout si tu es seule. Ça ne se passe que dans ce cabinet, compris ?

\- Oui. Merci. »

Il me fait faire encore quelques exercices pendant une heure puis me laisse rentrer. J'appelle Christina pour qu'elle vienne me récupérer. Elle me dit qu'elle arrivera dans dix minutes. Je finis ma bouteille d'eau alors que Tobias change le papier sur sa table d'auscultation pour son prochain client. Quand il a finit, il s'assied sur son tabouret en face de moi.

« Tu as fait énormément de progrès. Je suis fier de toi.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Merci, Tobias. »

Je souris mais mon regard se perd dans le sien. Je sens que mon corps se penche vers l'avant, je ne sais pas si je l'imagine mais je crois qu'il s'avance aussi. Mon esprit imagine 36 scénarios et pourtant, il n'y a pas tellement de façon d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer. Mes mains moites sont contre mon jogging pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres. Il s'arrête, cherche mon regard et j'hoche très légèrement la tête. Je ferme les yeux pour me préparer à ce moment mais il n'arrive jamais.

La sonnette retentit nous faisant sursauter puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Nous nous reculons tout de suite, il murmure des excuses, je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je le regarde à peine quand je lui dis au revoir. Je vois que c'était Christina qui nous a interrompus. Elle sourit en me voyant, je force un sourire en retour.

« Ça était ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Parfait. Elle a fait de gros progrès.

\- Aww, regarde toi. Tu fais de gros progrès, je suis super fière de toi. Je suis sûre que Caleb et Matthew vont être super excités d'entendre ça et je ne parle même pas de tes parents.

\- Oui, j'ai compris.

\- Ça en fait du monde, rit Tobias.

\- Oui, Caleb c'est son frère jumeau, il est très protecteur envers elle...

\- Christina, essayé-je de l'interrompre.

\- Ah, je vois, reprend Tobias. Et Matthew ?

\- C'est son copain, il l'adore. D'ailleurs il est aussi invité au repas tout à l'heure chez les parents de Tris.

\- Oh... je vois. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps si vous êtes pressées. »

Tobias s'est refermé comme un huître en une fraction de seconde. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Tobias fait déjà demi-tour. J'attends d'être à l'extérieur pour incendier Christina mais elle explose de rire en fermant la porte.

« Tu as vu sa tête ? Mon dieu, il est si prévisible ! »

Je repousse ses mains pour la stopper et lui faire face.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Matthew n'est pas mon copain, c'est celui de Caleb ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Oui, je viens de prouver que Tobias est jaloux et qu'il est fou de toi. La jalousie dégoulinait sur son visage. Et j'ai jamais dit que Matthew est ton copain, je suis restée vague. Je parlais de Caleb mais il ne l'a pas compris comme ça. Je t'ai préparé le terrain là.

\- Christina... tu... ugh... est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

Elle me pousse sans rien dire mais quand on arrive dans la rue de mes parents, elle ralentit.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Je repense au fait que j'étais à deux doigts de savoir ce que ça fait de l'embrasser avant qu'elle n'arrive puis à ce qu'elle a dit. Oui, je suis en colère.

« Oui.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer...

\- Laisse tomber, la coupé-je. Je veux juste prendre une douche. »

Elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée puis me laisse seule. Je me lave aussi rapidement que possible et rejoins ma famille dans le salon. Ma mère m'accueille avec un baiser sur la tête, mon frère par un câlin.

« Comment tu vas ? Demande-t-il.

\- Mieux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand tu vas pouvoir recommencer à marcher ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas... mes muscles sont encore trop faibles, dis-je tristement.

\- Ça ne va pas ? »

Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis triste. J'ai réussi à marcher, Tobias dit qu'il est fier de moi, il était peut-être à deux doigts de m'embrasser, mon frère est heureux de me voir et moi, je suis triste.

« Si, je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Tu veux aller te coucher ? Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux.

\- Non, non. Ne t'en fais pas, ça doit être les médicaments.

\- Quels médicaments ?

\- Des antibiotiques, j'étais malade la semaine dernière et le médecin m'a prescris une tonne de médicaments. Certains me fatiguent.

\- D'accord. »

Il embrasse ma joue puis m'emmène à table. Je m'assieds à table comme les autres, heureuse de pouvoir sortir de ce fauteuil.

Nous dégustons tous le délicieux poulet fait par ma mère. Christina a l'air inconfortable et ce depuis qu'on a discuté, mon père rit avec Matthew, ma mère regarde affectueusement les mains emmêlées de Caleb et Matthew. Caleb a l'air de sentir son regard car il pose sa fourchette. Je ne porte pas attention à eux et retourne dans mes pensées qui se regroupent souvent autour de Tobias. Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et Christina disait-elle vrai ? Etait-il jaloux ? Tout ça me paraît...

« On va se marier ! »

Je relève la tête immédiatement alors que mon père commence à s'étouffer sur son morceau de viande. Ma mère est bouche bée, mon frère se mord la lèvre nerveusement. Je vois Matthew qui essaye de calmer Caleb mais il a peur. Mon père n'a pas été le plus accueillant quand il a apprit que Caleb n'avait pas une copine mais un copain. Je retiens ma respiration car même s'il l'a accepté maintenant et qu'il est heureux pour Caleb, je ne sais pas comment mon père va réagir.

Il retrouve sa respiration puis essuie sa bouche avec sa serviette calmement. Il place ses deux avant-bras sur la table. Caleb tremble.

Je place une main sur l'épaule de mon père en simple prévention. Il regarde Caleb puis Matthew.

« Quand ? Demande-t-il.

\- On a pas vraiment... , commence Caleb mais Matthew l'interrompt.

\- Mr Prior, c'est moi qui ai fait ma demande à Caleb. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas complètement ravi que Caleb m'ai choisi moi mais je l'aime. Nous voulons que Caleb soit heureux. Je tiens à m'excuser si... »

Mon père l'interrompt en levant sa main. Il se tourne vers Caleb.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- Très heureux.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui. Ça faisait un moment qu'on y pensait et il a été plus rapide que moi.

\- Bien... vous avez ma bénédiction ! »

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux alors que Caleb prend Matthew dans ses bras. Ma mère embrasse mon père en le remerciant pendant que Christina tient à peine en place. La connaissant, elle voudra les aider à planifier leur mariage. Ma mère se dirige vers le couple et les serre dans ses bras chacun à leur tour.

Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnette. Ma mère essuie ses joues et se dirige vers la porte. Je ne la vois plus mais je l'entends.

« Oui ?

\- Bonjour Madame. Puis-je parler à Tris ?

\- Bien sûr. Béatrice, quelqu'un à la porte pour toi. », dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Je me hisse dans mon fauteuil pendant que ma mère discute avec l'étranger dont la voix m'est familière.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- C'est fort probable, je suis le kinésithérapeute de Tris. »

Je me fige une seconde, prends une grande inspiration puis fais face à lui. Ma mère s'éclipse pour nous laisser parler.

« Salut.

\- Excuse-moi de débarquer comme ça mais j'aimerais te parler. »

Je m'avance vers l'extérieur où on s'installe sur le patio.

« C'est la première fois que je fais ça, avoue-t-il. Ça ne me plaît pas mais je dois le faire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à être ton kiné. J'ai déjà parlé à un confrère qui pourra continuer les séances.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a certaines personnes que je ne considère plus comme des patients et ça devient un frein dans mon métier car je n'arrive pas les faire travailler comme elles le devraient.

\- Je suis une de ces personnes ?

\- Tu es la seule. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir mais j'aimerais qu'on soit amis.

\- D'accord mais je refuse de changer de kiné. J'ai progresser avec toi et je te fais confiance pour me faire travailler correctement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Si, je comprends. Tu es un idiot, tu baisses les bras alors qu'il n'y a aucun véritable obstacle. Je pense que je mérite une explication.

\- Je suis juste ton kiné qui décide qu'il ne peut plus t'avoir comme patiente. Je suis désolé.

\- D'accord, sois un lâche si tu veux. »

Il soupire.

« Je t'enverrai les coordonnées de mon confrère.

\- Tu peux les garder, je n'irai pas. Je ferrai mes exercices chez moi. »

Bien entendu, je bluffe. J'ai besoin de cette rééducation pour retrouver mes mouvements.

« Tris ! Tu es tellement bornée ! Ok, je vais y réfléchir mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. »

Je souris. Je n'allais pas le laisser me retirer les fois où je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Je lui donne une frappe amicale sur l'épaule et il me donne un sourire.

Je vois ma mère qui ouvre la porte et s'approche.

« Ton père vient d'ouvrir le champagne pour fêter la nouvelle, tu viens ? Tobias est le bienvenue.

\- C'est gentil madame mais ça serait déplacé.

\- Bien sûr que non, vous serez là en tant qu'ami et non de medecin.

\- S'il te plaît. »

Il me regarde et me sourit puis accepte l'invitation à ma mère. Il me pousse jusqu'au salon où il est accueilli par tout le monde. Il serre la main de mon père puis se tourne vers Caleb. Je décide de faire les présentations.

« Tobias, je te présente mon frère jumeau Caleb. Caleb, je te présente Tobias, mon kiné.

\- Enchanté. À ce qu'il paraît, tu fais des miracles avec ma sœur.

\- Elle progresserait tout aussi bien avec un autre. »

Je fais un signe à Matthew pour qu'il vienne.

« Je te présente Matthew...

\- Ton petit ami, c'est ça ? »

Christina explose de rire, je lui envoie un regard noir.

« Non, Christina racontait des conneries. En fait, c'est le fiancé de Caleb.

-Oh... Ooh, je suis désolé. Félicitations à vous deux. »

Il leur serre la main puis prend la flûte que lui tend ma mère. Je prends la mienne, nous trinquons à la santé des fiancés. Je pose mon verre sur la table basse puis tire la chemise à Tobias.

« Suis-moi. »

Je l'emmène dans le couloir, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Est-ce que je peux marcher ? J'aimerais leur faire une surprise et tu es là pour superviser.

\- Je ne te lâche pas alors et si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis tout de suite. Tu étais déjà debout aujourd'hui, ça risque d'être fatiguant.

-Je veux essayer.

\- D'accord. »

Il enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules et me met debout. Il garde son bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à faire les quelques pas jusqu'au salon. Je fais deux pas dans la pièce en regardant mes pieds quand j'entends un bruit de verre qui explose. Je lève les yeux vers Caleb qui marche déjà vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève du sol.

« Tu y arrives ! Ça y est !

\- Elle a encore besoin de travailler mais on y est presque. »

Caleb me repose par terre pour laisser ma mère m'enlacer. Je vois mon père qui serre la main de Tobias en le remerciant. Ma mère l'enlace alors et mon père m'enlace.

Tobias replace vite son bras autour de ma taille pour me stabiliser. Christina me serre contre elle en pleurant.

« Je suis super contente pour toi. Bientôt, on pourra retourner faire les magasins ensemble. »

Je grogne. Elle sourit en embrassant ma joue.

Je commence à sentir mes jambes trembler. Elles deviennent lourdes.

« Tu peux me raccompagner au fauteuil ? »

Tobias acquiesce et m'emmène au fauteuil. En le voyant, au lieu de m'asseoir, je regarde Tobias.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je pousse Tobias contre le mur et fais ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis un mois. Je l'embrasse passionément. Il ne résiste pas et enroule ses bras autour de moi alors qu'il me rend mon baiser. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues puis sa nuque, les siennes sont très proches de mes fesses mais restent sur mon dos. Il se sépare de moi, les yeux toujours fermés, la respiration haletante.

« Dire que je voulais me séparer de toi parce que j'avais peur que ça arrive.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? Murrmuré-je.

\- Terrifié. »

Je souris à ça et l'embrasse brièvement encore une fois.

« Allez, assieds-toi maintenant.

\- Merci. »

Il m'installe correctement puis se redresse.

« Je vais devoir y aller. On se revoit demain, même heure ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Je l'accompagne à la porte. Il m'embrasse sur le front mais je ferme mon poing sur le col de sa chemise et le tire vers le bas. Il sourit dans le baiser avant de partir. Je ferme la porte quand il est dans sa voiture. Je retourne dans le salon, ils sont tous assis sauf Christina qui m'intercepte et m'emmène dans le coin. Elle sort son téléphone et me montre une photo. Il s'agit d'une photo de Tobias et moi contre le mur il y a quelques minutes.

« C'est quoi ça ?

\- Hum... c'était dans le feu de l'action...

\- Ça se voit, vous étiez déchaînés.

\- Christina ! »

Je mordille ma lèvre en voyant la photo. J'ai hâte de le revoir demain.  
« Ça y est, il assume enfin ses sentiments ?

\- Il faut croire... »

Je ne sais pas ce que demain me réserve mais je compte bien le parler de ce que je ressens. Que mes sentiments ne peuvent être qu'un plus dans cette thérapie et que s'il a les mêmes sentiments, il pourrait m'aider plus qu'il ne le pense. Les médecins avaient dit que j'ai besoin de tout l'amour et le soutien de mon entourage. Son soutien à lui sera crucial dans ma guérison, j'ai déjà fait un long chemin grâce à lui.

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et continuez de m'envoyer des requêtes pour des prochains OS ;)**


End file.
